Result of Sacrifice and Greed
by Kasemei-chan
Summary: Archangel gives Kira up to the Dominion in a desperate act. Kira feels betrayed and joins ZAFT. Alternate Universe and possible yaoi. AU explained in author's note of Introduction.
1. Chapter 1

Result of Greed

By: Kasemei-chan

A/N: Warning: This fanfiction is written under the idea that Athrun Zala is still in ZAFT and never aided the Freedom at the fight that took place at Orb. It is also under the idea that Dearka Elsman, after being left go from the Archangel, stole Buster Gundam from the Earth Alliance and flew back to the Vesalius. There are also a few other changes but mainly this is a fic that is semi-alternate universe..at least to my knowledge unless I'm mistaking the terminology of alternate universe. This will also possibly branch to a yaoi between Athrun and Kira. Not positive. Thank you for reading, and now onto the introduction of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only this plot. Thank you.

"You are the ultimate coordinator!!!" the words from Rau Le Creuset rang through the mind of a certain brown haired coordinator as he shot up in a cold sweat, awakening from the nightmare that had wracked his brain. His eyes widened in fear as his breathing was going a million beats a minute. Fists clenched against the sheets, Kira Yamato willed his breathing to slow before he hyperventilated. He fell back, his head hitting the pillow right before he sneezed twice.

"Achoo…achoo…someone's thinking…about you.." The teen joked as he yawned, quickly falling back into listless sleep. Unknown to Kira, two crew members were indeed thinking about him.

"Are you sure this is true?" Murrue asked the blond commander lying in front of her. He nodded.

"Creuset specifically said he was the ultimate coordinator." Mu La Flaga said while looking at the Captain of the ship.

"Do you think that Kira knew about how good he actually is?" Murrue questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think so…the kid took it pretty hard." Mu sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Alright, well, I don't think we should let the crew know yet. Keep this on the quiet side for now. We'll release it if need be." The Captain thoughtfully stated. "It would be disastrous if this got out to the Dominion." Unknown to anyone on the Archangel, there was a communication being held between two blond men over this exact manner during that time.

"Are you positive..?" a man questioned over the communication linked between the two computers. A man hidden in the darkness replied.

"Positive." He pushed a few keys and a beep was heard. "I've send the evidence to you Azriel."

"Good..Thank you. This shall be of great use to us. We'll hold with our end of the bargain." The link was shut off, and the light glinted off silver for a brief moment before laughter rang through the darkness.

A/N: This is the end of the introduction, and as a note this is way shorter than chapter 2, which is close to being finished. Please read and review so I feel motivated to write! Feedback would be appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Result of Sacrifice and Greed

Chapter 2

By: Kasemei-chan

A/N: Thanks so much for your review guys! Here's Chapter 2!!! Please continue to read and review because reviews inspire me to write more!!

Chapter 2

Kira yawned as he got dressed, putting on his Earth Alliance uniform. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled out of his room only to collide with a teenage girl.

"Kira are you alright?" Miriallia helped steady him.

"Ya I'm fine." Kira yawned again. "Tired…but fine." He smiled at her. "Where are you heading to?"

"Cafeteria. Come on, you need food!" Miriallia urged, grabbing his hand. Too tired to argue, Kira allowed himself to be dragged down the hall, and shortly after, found himself staring at a tray of food. "Eat up Kira." She smiled at the tired coordinator. Kira wordlessly started eating. "Is something wrong Kira?" she questioned. The brunette didn't seem like himself after he returned from the last battle, which worried her. Kira barely ate, picking at his food. "Kira…" Miriallia was cut off as the intercom sounded.

"Moving to condition red! Repeat, moving to condition red! Kira Yamato and Miriallia Haww, report to the bridge!" Kira and Miriallia ran from the cafeteria and onto the lift, heading towards the bridge. When they got in, Murrue turned to the two.

"Miriallia Haww, take over the ship's CIC. Kira Yamato, get into the Freedom. Commander La Flaga can't join you; he's not in the condition." Kira nodded and took off from the bridge, quickly changing by himself in the locker room then boarding the Freedom.

"All system's green. Kira, you're clear for launch." Kira nodded and took a breath.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, heading out!" he called out over the intercom before launching from the hanger. "Miriallia, what are the stats of the oncoming vessels?" Kira smacked himself for not asking for information sooner.

"Dominion, three oncoming mobile suits! Watch out, it's them!" Kira's jaw clenched when he heard the news.

'Great, just great.' Was the thought that grimly ran through his head. "Thanks Mir." He caked back as he got ready to aim for the first suit on radar. "Adjust…connect to…" words were muttered quickly by the teen as he checked everything again. "and…fire." Was whispered as he shot at the Raider with the beam rifle.

"Damnit!!" Clotho cursed, swerving away from the shot and moving to attack the Freedom. "Shani! Orga! Help me out!" Kira cursed as he fought against the three, while being pinioned between a three way crossfire.

"Thirty to port! Maximum thrust! Evade!" Captain Ramius cried out, trying to get the crew to evade the shot fired by the Dominion's Gottfried. "Fire anti-beam depth charges! Load sledgehammer missiles through tubes one through fourteen! Load corinthos through tubes fifteen through twenty-four. Fire at the Dominion! What's the status with Kira?" she inquired. Miriallia quickly replied.

"He's in a maylay! We can't target any of the suits without the risk of hitting him!"

"Ready the valiant linear cannon in case the situation frees up! Gottfrieds target the Dominion. Fire at will! Helldarts, fire!"

"Dominion fired lohengrin! Time till impact five seconds!" was yelled by a member of the crew.

"Neumann evade! Fifty to starboard, maximum thrust! Brace for possible impact!!" Murrue ordered as the petty officer quickly directed the ship.

"Too late! Impact in 2!" Neumann called out as he tried to evade the shot. The entire crew braced themselves for the hit, but didn't dwell on the impact as they quickly bounced back.

"Damage reports on the double!" Murrue called out.

"Lohengrin on port side damaged. Not functional! Heat sensors hitting maximum!"

"Damnit!" Murrue's hand formed a fist as Azriel's face appeared on the screen.

Kira's eyes darted across the screens. 'Shit' he thought as he fired at the suits. "Damn it!!!" he cried out as his battery power ran low. "Archangel! I need a battery pack now!!" he yelled over the intercom. No one answered. "Archangel!!" a voice came over the intercom, with three simple words. No video, just vocals with three simple words.

"Kira…I'm sorry." Silence ensued.

"What?!?! What do you mean??? Archangel!!" Kira's cries were useless to the disabled intercom. His eyes were frantic as he saw out of the corner of his eye, the battery life of the Freedom shift to zero. "SHIT!!" he screamed as his phase shift armor disappeared. He tried to escape the battle, but was quickly overpowered by the mobile suits. Hands clenched with tears threatening to leak from his shut eyes, the only thought that rang through his head was the question why.

The Freedom was brought into the Dominion's hanger, the cockpit forced open as guns were pointed at the teen who stared defiantly at the guns. He was quickly bound, hands behind his back and with guns still pointed at him, lead to the bridge where Captain Natarel Badgiruel and Director Azriel turned to look at them, the first with a remorseful look on her normally emotionless features. The Director walked to the bound teen and rested a hand on his shoulder. The brunette glared and threw off his hand.

"Feisty aren't you? Well let me tell you something. The crew of the Archangel sent you to us. Gave you up to save themselves. To gain some time for a cease fire. I know that you possess talents greater than most. Don't worry, those talents will be put to good use soon enough." Azriel smirked, Kira glared and spat into his face.

"Never." Azriel smiled, wiping off the spit on his check before backhanding the younger man in the face. Kira clenched his hand as he took the impact, falling off balance before crashing to the ground, his shoulder popping out of place. He cried out in pain as Azriel kicked him in the ribs for good measure. "Get him out of my sight! I don't want anything to ruin the destruction of the Archangel." He spat as two of the guards brutally yanked him up, taking him to a prisoner cell and roughly threw him in. Kira held back a cry as his arms were released from his bonds, his arm shifting even farther out of place. The bars were slammed closed and the guards took off.

"Damn it." Kira thought as he popped his arm back into place, again holding back a cry of pain. He sat down on the bed and thought about the situation. His feelings slowly changing from confusion to hatred. 'Athrun was right…Damnit…I should have joined the Ves..." Kira stopped in mid thought. 'That's it. I'll escape from here and join the Vesalius.' Kira thought. He stood up quickly, wincing in pain as a pang hit him from his ribs. "Ow…" He whispered. He calculated when he'd attempt to escape, then sat down to wait…thinking about how the Archangel left him behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here is the 3rd Chapter!

As a side note, I'm sorry about the section in chapter 2 regarding the phase shift and the Freedom. It slipped my mind at the time that the Freedom and the Justice both run on nuclear power. Sorry about that! Now onward!

Chapter 3

"Commence the attack on the legged ship!" Captain Ades ordered. Commander Creuset smiled from his seat a little ways away from the captain, a smile that sent chills of fear through others.

'If everything goes as planned…' he thought. "Send out Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka!"

"Yes sir! Deploy Justice, Duel, and the Buster! Send out two Ginns to aid them and the Dominion in the battle!" The captain commanded. At the same time, the three teenage pilots were boarding their individual suits. "Athrun, Yzak, Dearka. You three are cleared to launch. Target the legged ship, do not fire on the Dominion!"

"Understood sir!" The three pilots answered as they readied their mobile suits for deployment. The blue haired teen quickly brought his mobile suit to the catapult.

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching." He said just before he was shot into space. The platinum blonde teen quickly followed.

"Yzak Joule, Duel launching."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster launching." The tan skinned teen called out as he was launched after his teammate. The three teens, two Ginns tailing behind, took off quickly towards the Archangel.

"Damn it!" Murrue smashed her hand against the arm of her chair. "That standfire…they got around it! Why did I fall for it?" She whispered, clentching her hand into a fist. "Alright crew! Hurry with repairs! Move to condition red, all hands to their battle stations!"

"Moving to condition red, moving to condition red. All hands to your battle stations." Miriallia called over the intercom.

"Ready anti-beam depth charges! Get the loheingrin on standby! Ready valiant linear cannons an the gottfriends! Igellstellung and Helldarts, fire!" Murrue quickly ordered the crew. "Ready war heads into tubes one through fourteen to launch at the oncoming mobile suits! Load sledgehammer missiles into tubes fifteen through twenty-eight and aim at the Vesalius! Linear cannons target the Vesalius at the back! Loheingrin, fire at the Dominion!" The attacks were executed almost as quickly as they were given, all doing minor damage at the ships being targeted. "Damn it!" Murrue screamed as the radar picked up three mobile suits and two Ginns from the Vesalius approaching, as well as three mobile suits from the Dominion. "Gottfriends target the Dominion! Fire at will! Linear cannons continue fire at the Vesalius!" Ready Helldarts and igellstellung and change targets in preparation for anti-mobile suit combat! Retract the loheingrin but keep them on standby!" She yelled her orders, while the thought of if they were going to survive this battle lingered in the back of her mind.

Kira fell over as the impact of the loheingrin hit the Dominion.

"I guess they're fighting already. Time to make my move." Kira whispered to himself as he put a knife that had been given to him when his food was delivered, into his shoe for easy access. The coordinator quickly hacked the code. "It's a mistake to attempt to lock me in a ship identical to the Archangel." Kira muttered as he heard a click. He opened the door silently and then shut it, looking around for soldiers in the hallway before taking off at a sprint towards the hanger…

"Fire the gottfriend!" Natarel cried out as her voice rang through the bridge. "Tilt ship 20, thrusters at maximum!" She ordered, hoping to stop the Archangel from getting any farther. Suddenly, she received a call from the hanger. Picking up the phone, she screamed "What is it??" to the receiving end at the same time the hanger warning sign began to flash.

"It's the coordinator! He's escaped!" A crewman replied frantically. Azriel's eyes widened as he stood.

"Fools! What the hell have you done?!" He screamed at the crew. "Recapture him! Order the mobile suits to get him!!" Natarel quickly called over the radio waves.

"Mobile suits, recapture the Freedom! Hurry!" After the order was given, she turned her attention back to the bridge and ship. "Get the lohengrin online. Charge and prepare to fire upon the Archangel." She commanded, worrying about the destruction of the Archangel while believing that nothing would go wrong with the capture of the Freedom.

Kira cursed, but the problem was to be expected. The Freedom hadn't been repaired during the time he had been held aboard the Dominion. Sighing, he finally decided on his destination, the Vesalius, and began flying quickly to evade the two way battle between the Dominion and Vesalius against the Archangel. He was immediately hit with an incoming transmission followed by Miriallia and Murrue's voices.

"Kira, you're alright!" Murrue smiled at the teen. "Hurry and board the Archangel! We'll take care of the damages."

"No." was the solemn answer that Kira replied with.

"What? Kira what do you mean?" His schoolmate asked, looking at him through the video connection.

"You guys gave me up. Why should I go back?" Kira asked, waiting for an explanation.

"Kira we had to! We needed the time to fall back!" Murrue sounded desperate, as if she was pleading for her last lifeline.

"So I'm going to be the offering to give you people time? Sorry, but that's not going to work for me. Goodbye." Kira said with a tone of finality as he blocked all transmissions from the Archangel, while opening a transmission to the Vesalius.

"He wants to join the Vesalius?" Commander Creuset feigned innocence and surprise. "Well…" he pretended to consider. "the machine is ours, and he is a coordinator…an exceptional one at that… I say that we permit the boarding."

"But why Commander?" Ades raised an eyebrow towards the Commander's answer.

"Think of it…why would he have a motive to join us for the legged ship if his comrades gave him up to the Dominion? I think the pilot will fight for us now. Allow the boarding of the Freedom. Have our mobile suits pull back to cover him and get ready to retreat from this area. The Dominion won't be pleased about us letting their prisoner aboard." The Commander stated. Ades's eyes lingered on the Commander in confusion, but followed the orders given.

"Damn it!" Yzak cursed. "We were SO CLOSE to sinking that ship and we have to pull back because of that pilot? DAMN IT!"

"Stop it Yzak! Orders are orders!" Athrun snapped back, aggravated that Yzak still wasn't taking kindly to Kira. It was so long ago when Kira injured him. Why not forgive and forget?

"Alright you tow, cut it out. Let's just go defend the Freedom and board the Vesalius." Dearka interjected.

"Fine." Yzak snarled over the communication link. Athrun said nothing as they flew around Kira, fending off approaching shots. "I'll take care of those suits from the Dominion." He said, leaving the group to push back the approaching Calamity. Dearka quickly followed his platinum blonde teammate, leaving Athrun and Kira alone to fly back to the Vesalius.

"Kira…why are you joining ZAFT?" Athrun asked as they continued to travel back to the ship.

"Not now Athrun. I'll tell you later. I promise." Was the quick reply. Athrun nodded as they docked in the hanger. Seeing that the two had docked, Yzak and Dearka withdrew from the scene and also docked. The hanger doors closed behind them after the two Ginns returned as well, and the Besalius changed direction, heading for the PLANT's, the crews of the Archangel and the Dominion looking after them. In the hanger, all five pilots left their cockpits. Yzak's hand formed a fist when he saw Kira. Dearka saw the rage emiiting from the platinum blonde and immediately urged him away, leaving the two childhood friends to go to the lounge themselves.

"Do you want something to drink?" Athrun looked at the older boy.

"Sure. Thanks" He said, smiling. "Oh...can I borrow one of your uniforms?" Athrun nodded.

"We'll go to my quarters, then to the cafeteria." Just then, a voice cam onto the intercom.

"Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, report to Commander Creuset's quarters. Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, to the Commander's quarters." Athrun sighed.

"Looks like my quarters then the commander's."

"That's ok. I'm not that thirsty." Kira smiled as they drifted towards Athrun's room.

Ten minutes later, Kira, adorned in a ZAFT uniform, and Athrun were in front of Creuset's quarters. Athrun pushed a button next to the door.

"Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, reporting as requested." He called into the receiver. The door opened and the teens entered, Athrun saluting the blonde man sitting at the desk.

"At ease Athrun." The commander ordered the blue haired teen, then looked to the brunette. "Kira, welcome to the Vesalius. I see that you've gotten yourself into a uniform? I assume you got it from Athrun. Anyway, we're heading towards the PLANT's right now, so we can get you your own when we arrive." Kira nodded, and Creuset continued. "So is there a specific reason that you decided to finally join ZAFT?" Kira bowed his head at this point.

"I was naïve before. I should have listened to Athrun when he said the Naturals were using me. I've seen how greedy the Naturals are, and I don't want any part of it." Creuset nodded.

"I see. I assume that you permanently want to join ZAFT then?" Kira nodded.

"Yes sir." Creuset sat back thoughtfully.

"Hmm…you realize you will have to go to the academy for training?"

"Would it be possible just to keep him with the Vesalius?" Athrun interjected.

"I don't know…that's up to the council to decide. I hear that the Justice and Freedom were originally supposed to be deployed with the Eternal."

"Sir, the Eternal?" the blue haired coordinator asked, confusion in his eyes as he looked at his commander.

"Ah that's right, you haven't been informed about that yet. The Eternal was created for the exclusive use of the Justice and Freedom." Rau le Creuset told the two, who looked amazed at the news.

"Wow..." Kira whispered.

"Yes, but enough talk. We'll find out our orders when we get to the PLANT's. You are dismissed." Rau said as he nodded to the two. Kira joined Athrun in his salute to the higher officer, then the two waked out of the room.

"Shall we go to the cafeteria?" Athrun asked the elder boy. Kira nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Let's go." The two drifted off and after a few minutes they arrived at the large room. Touching their feet to the floor, they walked into the mess hall, looking to that Yzak and Dearka were both there as well.

"So what is he doing here?" Yzak snarled, indicating the brunette coordinator.

"He's joined ZAFT and is currently staying with the Vesalius." Athrun quickly replied. Kira waked to Yzak.

"I'm sorry…for your injury in the battlefield…I truly didn't intend to hurt you...You must understand…It was either shoot at you or risk having my friends get shot down. I'm sorry." Kira bowed his head. Yzak eyed him suspiciously.

"That hurt you bastard, but it proved that I needed to get better." He replied, then sighed. "Welcome to the Vesalius. I'm Yzak, Yzak Joule." He said, holding his hand out. Kira smiled and shook the platinum blonde's hand. Dearka gave a mock salute and also shook Kira's hand.

"You really gave us a run for our money in multiple occasions. I'm Dearka Elsman."

"I'm Kira Yamato." The brunette smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Athrun moved to go get them both food, and Kira quickly followed. Setting their trays in front of Dearka and Yzak, the boys started talking about various subjects, wondering what would happen when they reached the PLANTs.


End file.
